Mine
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Hanya sebuah payung mampu membuat dua orang mengutarakan isi hati mereka. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.1 : Umbrella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **A fanfic by** **Cherryeoluv**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **P.S : Saya minta maaf kepada author** _ **"Cherryeoluv"**_ **atas ketidaknyamanannya, karena FF ini belum saya posting di akun. /bow/ - Glowrie**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hanya sebuah payung mampu membuat dua orang mengutarakan isi hati mereka._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Selama itu?!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau tak berniat membaca buku."

Hembusan napas malas terdengar. Pemuda putih pucat itu mendesah frustasi, menyugar rambutnya yang menajuk kesana kemari, wajah manisnya lesu tak karuan. Urung mengumpat. Percuma, pikirnya.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli."ㅡpip

Finalnya, sambungan pun terputus. Ayolah, matanya saja belum terbuka sempurna, bagaimana bisa ia mengerti keadaan sekarang. Tak dapat menolak tendensi untuk mengumpat, akhirnya mulut pedasnya mulai beraksi.

Menyapu pandangan adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah lima menit mengumpat dengan pandangan kosong; menunggu ruhnya kembali ke raganya. Ia berkedip sesaat sebelum bersiap-siap untuk beranjak. Menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, memandang jenuh tumpukan buku seberat batu yang membuatnya mual. Apa benar aku tertidur selama tiga jam? Ia pun melirik arloji mungilnya guna memastikan segala presumsi.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, sahabatnya yang menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu, bila ia terlelap selama itu. Aduh, bagaimana ini.

Gagal sudah rencananya. Benar-benar gagal total. Sejatinya ia tak sungguh-sungguh membaca buku. Hanya alasan, benar. Taehyung sampai terheran-heran. Seorang Min Yoongi rela membuang waktunya di dalam perpustakaan? Apa otaknya sedang _konslet_? Pasti, sudah pasti itu.

Yoongi sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu acuh ketika Taehyung dengan dramatis mengekspresikan keterkejutannya mengetahui ia akan ke perpustakaan setelah jam pulang. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi namanya juga Taehyung yang hidupnya penuh drama. Dan tidak salah juga jika ia seterkejut itu, karena Taehyung sendiri tahu jika perpustakaan bagi Yoongi itu seperti neraka jahanam. Alasan Yoongi; pekan depan guru tua bangkanya mengadakan ujian dadakan.

 _Well_ , alasan yang bodoh. Bagaimana Yoongi tahu jika itu sebuah ujian dadakan? Namanya juga dadakan, seharusnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Lagipula sejak kapan Yoongi repot-repot belajar ketika ada ujian. _Hell_ , nilainya selalu dapat sembilan, iya sembilan terbalik. Atau dapat delapan, delapan belah tengah. Karena jujur, perpustakaan sebenarnya hanya alibi. Ya, sebenarnya. Karena sekarang tidak lagi. Bahu Yoongi turun dengan putus asa, pupus sudah harapannya melihat sang pujaan hati.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari perpustakaan yang hanya berisi beberapa siswa kutu buku saja. Rencananya ia datang kemari untuk menunggu sang pujaan hati bermain basket ditengah lapangan satu jam setelah kegiatan belajar telah usai, makanya selagi menunggu ia ke perpustakaan saja. Namun, sayang seribu sayang, matanya tak dapat diajak kompromi. Atau memang dasarnya ia yang hobi tidur. Heh. Karena sang pujaan hati dan kawannya sudah selesai bermain basket satu jam yang lalu. Yoongi sampai hapal jadwal bermain mereka.

Yoongi meniup poninya lucu dengan kaki menghentak kecil. Membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit kusut. Kesal rasanya tak dapat melihat pujaan hatinya hari ini. Yoongi 'kan merindukannya, _aish._ Tak apalah, esok hari ia dapat memandangi wajah rupawan itu lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia pun menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan diletakkan dikedua pipi. Tak ingin mengakui jika ia sedang merona sendiri. Dasar _tsundere_ , ck.

Ketika menyusuri koridor Yoongi masih saja tersenyum malu-malu. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Efek jatuh cinta memang luar biasa, ya.

Eh? Tunggu ㅡsuara apa ini? Yoongi menghentikan langkah dan langsung meneleng. Sesaat mendengar suara langkah cepat menghindar yang tak terlalu kentara. Yoongi mengabaikan, ia memperhatikan ribuan kristal cair yang turun dengan derasnya. Oh hujan.

Yoongi tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahㅡ

Apa?! Hujan?!

Ia baru sadar.

 _Bagaimana ini aku tak membawa payung ataupun mantel_ , Yoongi menangis dalam hati. Sebegini sialnya kah dirinya? Kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar sial?! Tak dapat bertemu pria yang ia sukai, tertidur di perpustakaan yang membuat lehernya serasa kaku, dan mungkin, kehujanan ㅡ _hell yeah._

Yoongi mendengus pasrah, ia harus berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter lalu menaiki subway untuk dapat pulang kerumahnya. Ia sudah cukup menderita oleh jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya. Dan sekarang apa?! Hujan?! Dan kenapa kebetulan ia tak membawa payung atau _rain coat_? Woah, kebetulan yang sangat sialan, ya.

Tak apa Yoongi, tak apa. Anggap saja ini sebagai cobaan dari Tuhan, jangan mengeluh dan pesimis, semua pasti ada jalannya ㅡhey, ini bukan sinetron. Baru sampai Yoongi di gerbang sekolahnya, membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari kencang. Tetapi langsung urung ketika sudut matanya menemukan sesuatu, bola matanya bergulir ke samping, menemukan sebuah payung pastel tergeletak disisi gerbang. Pandangannya beralih melirik kanan dan kiri, tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah terburu menjauh itu lagi dan Yoongi mengabaikannya lagi. Dirasa tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya dan beberapa siswa yang berada sedikit jauh dari gerbang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menyeret langkahnya dan dengan perlahan membawa tangan mungil nan pucatnya meraih payung tersebut.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya imut, surai hitam lembutnya turun seirama, bimbang antara akan mengambil payung itu atau dibiarkan saja. Ia hanya takut jika payung ini milik seseorang dan jika sang pemilik kehilangan barangnya, Yoongi akan kena masalah. Persetan lah, Yoongi sudah kedinginan sejak tadi dan ingin cepat pulang. Jadi ia pun merentangkan payung pastel itu dan langsung bergegas.

Tanpa disadari, seorang pria tampan dengan surai _pinkish_ yang bersembunyi dibalik tikungan koridor tersenyum kecil, ia bergumam. "Imut sekali."  
.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi memutar-mutar gagang payung, masih berpikir milik siapakah benda yang berada dalam genggamannya kini. Pandangannya menerawang, terkesiap menemukan kertas kecil yang tergantung di kawat besi atas payung itu. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba bergetar. Jarinya pun terangkat, melihat kertas kecil itu yang samar-samar terukir tinta. Matanya memicing manakala membaca sederet kata singkat namun menimbulkan efek kuat. Ia nyaris berteriak, pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bahkan dapat didengar. Dan hatinya akan meledak sekarang juga.

".. Park... Jimin..."  
.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin bersenandung dengan senyum tampan tersemat, tak pernah luntur sedari tadi. Mengabaikan air hujan yang jatuh bahkan sampai masuk dalam mulutnya. Alih-alih merasa cemas akan tersedak air yang masuk kerongkongan ia malah tertawa tidak jelas. Sesekali mengusap matanya yang buram melihat sekitar. Pakaian basket yang tertutupi mantel cokelat sudah basah kuyup. Sedikit berjalan terhuyung saking bahagianya. Bahagia? Ya, melihat sang pujaan hati memakai payung yang sengaja ia letakkan disisi gerbang. Tak menyesal harus pulang terlambat satu jam dari bermain basket dengan kawannya. Yang penting ia senang.

Satu jam penuh memandangi pria bersurai hitam lembut terlelap diatas meja perpustakaan. Damai sekali, wajahnya laksana titisan bidadari. Membuat Jimin larut dalam pesona cantiknya yang tak terelakkan. Menghabiskan waktu enam puluh menit hanya untuk memandangnya dalam diam.  
Biasanya ia akan menemukan pria manis ini dibangku dekat pohon sakura yang berada disisi lapangan. Dan diam-diam ia selalu menyukai bagaimana pria manis ini tertawa kecil, tersenyum manis, atau bahkan cemberut. Benar-benar membuat candu. Pernah sekali pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya merasa kaki mereka lemas, ada sesuatu yang menyeruak juga bergejolak secara tiba-tiba. Memberi sengatan memabukkan dalam kilat mata masing-masing. Dan pria manis inilah yang lebih dulu membuang pandangan gugup dan berlari lucu menjauh dari lapangan. Dan saat itu, Jimin hanya bergeming. Beberapa detik kemudian kurva tipis dari bibir penuhnya mulai terbentuk. Membuat senyum kelewat tampan yang membuat siapa saja mati di tempat.

Tetapi hari ini, Jimin tak melihatnya. Dimanakah pria mungil yang membuat Jimin tidak fokus pada benda bulat oranye itu? Tak tahan, ia pun mencarinya disekitar sekolahnya. Dan ia menemukannya. Menemukan sesosok putri tidur dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dan Jimin bersumpah, ia harus melihat wajah pemuda itu lagi yang membuat jantungnya dalam bahaya setiap harinya, harus. Karena Jimin sudah terlanjur, jatuh.  
.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Nafasnya memburu seiring kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat. Berlari, itu yang Yoongi lakukan. Setelah menatap lamat apa yang tercetak dalam kertas kecil tersebut, Yoongi langsung memutar haluan, kembali ke gedung Senior _High School_ -nya. Tubuh kurusnya sedikit menggigil serta _converse_ hitamnya terkena air yang menggenang. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin bertemu... Park Jimin. Yeah Jimin, si pujaan hatinya.

Juga si pemilik payung.

Senyum malu-malu masih terbingkai di wajah mulus Yoongi. Ini bukan hari yang sial ternyata, Yoongi yakin itu. Semoga saja Jimin belum beranjak dari kampus, Yoongi memohon dengan amat sangat. Sungguh, ia amat senang. Musim semi tiba lebih awal di relung hatinya. Membuat wajahnya berseri juga berbunga-bunga. Ugh! Yoongi bisa pingsan kalau begini caranya.

Yoongi menggenggam erat gagang payung itu, merona habis-habisan danㅡ

Hening.

Berhenti.

Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, surainya bergoyang mengikuti alunan angin musim hujan. Yoongi berkedip pelan kala maniknya bersirobok dengan obsidian gelap dihadapannya.  
Pemuda _pinkish_ itu termangu, menatap wajah ayu seseorang yang berada dua meter dihadapannya dengan tangan meremas gagang payung menggemaskan. Ya, itu Yoongi. Dengan pipi dan juga hidung memerah, dada naik turun mengatur nafas. Dia, iya dia. Dialah sang pujaan hati Jimin.  
Sadar atau tidak, keduanya terdiam. Saling menyelami mata yang seperti berbicara. Kadang bahasa mata lebih manis daripada lisan. Yoongi tersenyum kikuk sembari mengalihkan pandangan, tak ingin memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Sedangkan, Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang basah. Tak menghiraukan hujan yang lambat laun mulai mereda. Hanya rintik halus yang menggelitik permukaan kulit masing-masing. Masih betah mempertahankan canggung yang melingkupi.

Akhirnya Jimin berdeham, "...hai,"

Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa ia jadi tidak _manly_ begini? Aduh.

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, bermaksud menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia pun memilih untuk membalas 'sapaan' itu. "Hai... juga."

Ya Tuhan, bisa tidak lempar mereka berdua dengan batu atau apapun itu. Mereka terlalu canggung. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai sepertinya. Ayolah, kenapa harus menyembunyikan hati kalian terus menerus? Utarakan secepatnya. Mau sampai kapan disembunyikan? Sampai jamuran? Atau sampai salah satunya sudah diambil orang lain? Berhenti berkecamuk dengan pemikiran kalian masing-masing, berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa kalbu. Sang pujaan hati sudah di depan mata, tunggu apa lagi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak kehujanan."

"Berkat kau, bukan?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, membuat Yoongi lupa cara bernafas. "Ya, benar."

Yoongi merapatkan bibirnya, "Dan kau kehujanan."

"Ya, benar lagi."

Yoongi membuang nafas, merotasikan bola mata malas, "Seharusnya tak perlu jika kau mengorbankan diri sendiri."

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah tertawa renyah sampai matanya menyipit. Menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar dengusan dari lawan bicaranya. Jimin mengerling, "Khawatir _eoh_?"

"T- tidak!" Yoongi berkilah kendati rona merah yang menjalar sudah membuktikan.  
 _Imutnya,_ Jimin berseru dalam hati.

Yoongi yang tak ingin tertangkap basah jika khawatir memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir tercebik. Berjalan kearah Jimin dengan wajah kesal yang lucu, "ini kukembalikan!"

Tangannya terulur ke hadapan Jimin dengan mengenggam gagang payung. Alis Jimin terangkat berpikir sebelum menyeringai kecil.

Satu kali tarikan.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi beserta payung yang menaungi. Menggenggam buku jari itu dengan tangan satunya meremas pinggang Yoongi. Otomatis membuat wajah Yoongi terangkat dan ㅡcup. Ciuman super singkat namun menggetarkan hinggap di ujung bibir manisnya. Cepat dan tak terduga. Membuatnya mematung menatap langit yang menampilkan warna-warni pelangi layaknya lollipop. Yoongi ingin melayang rasanya. Penuh kejutan membuat Yoongi mabuk bukan kepalang.  
Jimin, si pelaku, hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang tak lepas dari kedua belah bibir Yoongi. Selang beberapa detik, ia mengecupnya lagi tanpa takut. Cukup lama membuat mata keduanya tertutup menikmati. Kadang terlepas dan menyatu lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan pasokan oksigen kian menipis. Yoongi sedikit mendorong dada bidang Jimin. Terengah dengan mata sayu penuh godaan.

Jimin mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi, terkekeh dan berkata sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi ingin terjun bebas.

"Kuberikan payung ini menjadi milikmu. Sebagai gantinya, kau jadi milikku."  
.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
